


Letters to Luke, a Luke Hemmings Fanfiction

by LenaSkyeRose



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3991444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaSkyeRose/pseuds/LenaSkyeRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fifteen year old Gaby Macombes is going through a lot in her life. When life gets her down, she turns to writing and on discovering an old notebook in her parents cupboard, she begins to write letters to her idol, Luke Hemmings from 5 Seconds of Summer. Will Gaby's letters ever attract the attention of her idol?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Prologue

"Gaby!" yelled a female voice. "It's time to go!"

Gaby sighed as she finished getting ready to go to school. The sun was shining down outside as she frantically grabbed a few of her school books. Her long ginger hair bounced around as she checked to make sure that everything in her room was tidy.

"Gaby!" yelled the voice. "Come on!"

"Coming!" shouted Gaby. 

As Gaby charged down the stairs, she noticed her mum standing by the front door, looking down at her watch. She knew that her mum hated being late for anything.

"I was starting to get worried," sighed mum. "Because the time is ticking on fast and we need to make a move."

Gaby nodded. "I understand mum, I'm ever so sorry."

Mum stared at her only daughter, "Just think Gaby, if I'm late for work them my boss will look down on me."

"Like a bull?" asked Gaby.

"Pretty much." replied mum as they got into the car. "We need to be careful, you know?"

Gaby didn't reply, instead, she turned towards the window and looked up towards the clear blue sky. 

 

The drive to school was relatively quick but when the car approached the gates, there was no one in sight.

"That's strange." questioned Gaby. "Where is everyone?"

Her mum wore a strange expression on her face, "There are no cars in the car park."

"Is school cancelled today?" questioned Gaby. "Because I got no messages regarding that."

A lady in a flowery skirt walked towards the car and tapped on the side of the window, Gaby's mum opened it. "Yes?"

"School has been cancelled today," replied the lady, "The air conditioning is not working and it is a really hot day, we don't want students passing out from heatstroke."

"Oh..." trailed Gaby, "Was this on the school website?"

"Yes." replied the lady, "The news was also sent out to the local radio station as well."

"Thank you for letting us know." said mum. "We'll be on our way."

 

The car pulled away quickly from the school grounds and Gaby's face showed a form of bemusement. This was out of the blue but deep down, she was very relieved that she didn't have to go into school. For Gaby, school was hell and everyday was brutal. Facing the pain from other students, that had placed her in a dark place to which, she felt no means of escape.

On arrival back at the house, Gaby's mum gently kissed her daughter on the top of her head and drove away leaving Gaby to enter the house alone.

"Well, this is going to be interesting," said Gaby to herself. "An empty house and piece and quiet. No sound of noisy neighbours or sights of students."

After a short while, Gaby decided to go upstairs and into her parents bedroom. In her mind, she had the latest 5 Seconds of Summer song playing.

"If I start singing that at school..." trailed Gabby, "Then, I would get into so much trouble!"

She twirled around in front of the wardrobe, closing her eyes for a moment. With her eyes closed, she focused on her daydream of the band but in particular, Luke Hemmings, Gaby's crush.

Suddenly, she felt her legs flying and a crashing noise. Gaby opened her eyes and saw herself half in, half out of the wardrobe.

"Ouch!" wailed Gaby as she tried to sit up.

Her eyes glanced down at a cardboard box which had something sticking out of it.

With a pounding heart, Gaby reached over and pulled out a book.

"What's the book?" asked Gaby.

But on closer inspection, she noticed that it wasn't a book at all, but a notebook! Her face lit up.

"Bingo!" yelled Gaby, "Now, I can try and keep myself occupied by writing something!"

She clambered out of the wardrobe with the notebook and raced along to her bedroom, slamming the door in the process.

"Now! What shall I write about?" thought Gaby. "I could do school notes..."

On turning the white, lined pages, Gaby dismissed that thought.

"Tell you what, I will do something for Luke!" said Gaby with a smile.

She searched around the top of her desk for a pen, going through drawers and old pencil cases until she found a black biro pen.

"Now, I must let my mind relax and my hand write." whispered Gaby.

 

Gaby heard the ticking sound of her bedroom clock and nothing else. No mail coming through the letterbox, no phones ringing, no car doors slamming. She was too caught up in her aims for that.

With a deep breath, Gaby turned over to the first page and started to write.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be told in letter form so do stick around for that! :)


	2. Letter 1

Dear Luke,

It's weird not going into school today. Blame the heat for that! The heat is totally out of the blue since where I live, it usually rains and the wind howls down the chimneys and rooftops at night.

My name's Gaby by the way and I just so happen to be a 5SOS fan.

Your songs mean a lot to me. I'm just a shy small town girl who prefers sitting in her room with your music on then going to loud house parties and all that jazz. I'm not part of that crowd.

My parents are nice people but they don't know everything that is happening behind school walls. I want to try and keep it that way somewhat.

I want to tell you about my life but the thing is, I will tell you different parts in letters just like this in one big book. If you're interested that is.

Somewhere in the world, you are perhaps having a bite to eat or rehearsing for a show. Who knows? But, hear out my story as I prefer telling things through written words.

Love Gaby x

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story! Feel free to leave me your thoughts :)


End file.
